Sopheriel Angel's diary
Angelic Guidelines Daughter of the Guardian Angels here, well the daughter of an angel to be precised. I am the protector of all storybook creatures. I am more than ready to help any person or animal in need. Whether Royal or Rebel, I couldn't care less. The only thing that matters is that the person I helped is at least happy with the decision they made. There are two reasons why I came to Ever After High. The first reason was to find out what happened to all the students and why they were going haywire. The second reason was because I am the daughter of a fairy tale and I needed to go ahead with my destiny and fulfill it any way I can. There's still this question''— who's going to save me? Chapter 1 My mother's halo glowed from far away at the Pillar Mountain where we stayed. She called upon me to pack my things to rush to a new school. I knew leaving behind Halowing High for only being there little to less than a year was heartbreaking but I found out that C.A. Cupid, Daughter of Aros, was moving too. My mom and older brother, Gabriel Angel, took my bags. "''I'll be there next year Sophie, don't worry. Your older brother will protect you." I smiled as I got in the carriage and waved bye to them. Moonlight, my Pegasus, stood next to them. The carriage ride was over in just five minutes and the driver opened my door. Even as a new student, I get a lot of attention by all the students. Maybe its my wings, good looks, or just my hextacular personality, but whatever it is I love it. Before I could even go to the office to meet Milton Grimm, someone bumped into me. I fell flat on my butt but a hand offered to help me up. It was a blonde haired boy, who was very handsome. "Oh sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay?" he said. Before I could even speak, I was caught into his sparkling eyes. "Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said trying not to stutter. My wings started to flutter, carrying a gust of wind to the boy making his hair flow. He helped me up and I looked into his eyes again! Fluttery embarrassing! Chapter 2 I noticed people were staring at me, especially this girl with white short, hair. I smiled at the guy and he helped me up. He waved goodbye and walked away. The girl with white hair glared at me and walked away, chasing after the guy. Milton Grimm spotted me. "Oh Sopheriel! I've been waiting for you, please sign these contracts so you can enroll at Ever After High." he said as he led me in his office. He gave me a pen and I skimmed the paper and signed it. It was like blah blah safety blah blah destiny blah blah no rebels stuff like that. When I signed it, sparkles flew from the page and the paper was shining. "Congratulations, you're now a student at Ever After High!" he said. Now I can start my duty here. Chapter 3 The next day, I was walking, well actually flying, around school when I saw him again. I quickly landed and peeked through the corner. I slowly walked over to him, not trying to get his attention, he suddenly turned around. I immediately waved at him and it was such a nervous one. "Hey, girl I've seen yesterday." He said because he didn't know my name. "What's going on?" "Oh nothing, just flying by thought I say hi um...you name?" I slipped into the conversation. "I'm Alistair," he said, "and this is Bunny," A girl came from behind him. "Hi!" ''Her tone was very pointed. I kind of knew she had a thing for Alistair because the look she gave me from him made it obvious. "''I'm Sopheriel Angel." I extended my hand out towards Bunny and she greeted my hand with a little force. "Can I talk to you for a minute Bunny?" I asked. Dragging Bunny to the other corner of the lockers, I made it clear that I did not have feelings for Alistair like she does. "What?! I don't..don't have feelings for ALISTAIR!" A blushing Bunny said with her hands to her chin. I gave her a stern look. "Bunny, yes you do, but I won't tell him. Just tell him bye for me, I have to go do something." I waved at the both of them and Bunny looked a little relieved that she kind of told someone that she had feelings for that blue-eyed boy. Chapter 4 Okay, so I lied a pinch. I do have some feelings for Alistair, but I will not block someone for their true love, C.A. Cupid has that job handled. I closed my eyes to imagine the right one to save me, thinking if there is someone there for me. I quickly opened my eyes, knowing that is not in my story of saving others. Thinking about the "good" deed I did for Bunny, I headed to Book-End for a little me time. I stumbled upon a girl sitting on the pavement. She was on all fours looking for something. Now the good angel I am, I offered to help her. "Do you need any help?" The blonde hair girl looked up for a second. "I'm looking for my map! My Map!" "What map?" I said. She stood up and brushed herself off. "My map that my mother gave me for exploring every place and kingdom there is. I'm kind of big on exploration." She seemed really nice. "I can help you, if you want." I bent down to help look for the map, which was harder than I thought. "By the way, my name is Alilyn Trails. What's yours?" Alilyn said smiling, but still on the ground. "I'm Sopheriel Angel, daughter of the Angels." I replied holding a little piece in my hand. "You found it!" Alilyn held up her MirrorPhone to connect to it. A huge hologram popped up and showed where to go on her next location. "So my next location is Gingerbread Land but I don't know how to get there." "I know someone whose from there. You'll love him. Follow me!" I directed her back to Ever After High where we could meet him. Chapter 5 There he was, the son of the Gingerbread Man, Gideon Breaddington. He stood between the faerie gardens and the Baking Club's entrances by Redcliffe Knightley, son of the Red Knight. "GIDEON!" "Wha-ha-Sophie?" He almost jumped out his shoes. Must have startled the soft crumb. "I need your help with something." I fluttered over by him. "You're from Gingerbread Land, right?" "Y'know I almost ran for my life after that scream," he said capturing his breath, "But yes, I am from Gingerbread Land. Why?" "My new friend here needs to get there as soon as possible to finish her quest." Gideon happily helped up by providing us with an edible but efficient map to Gingerbread Land and only gingerbread people had the maps. He gave it to us and told us to go to the Enchanted Forest for the first step. Chapter 6 At the end of the trail in the Enchanted Forest was creatures and nature life sprouting out. Alilyn mentioned something about the creatures knowing what to do when they are bunched up together. I wanted to help her so I did. We went along the long path towards the Gingerbread Land, finally. Alilyn looked so happy that she found what she needed.Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Sopheriel Angel Logs